


Clone wars

by Mr_Motley



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Clones, Just another weird-ass fic, M/M, Not actually anything to do with starwars lol, duplicates, magic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Motley/pseuds/Mr_Motley
Summary: Completed!Jeff keeps waking up to clones of himself, and the group tries to figure it all out.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

"Guys, come on, we're going to be late!" Annie huffs, knocking again on Troy and Abed's door.

"Ten more minutes!" Troy whined back, yelling over the episode they were clearly watching in there. Annie throws her hands up in frustration, before there's a hesitant knock on the front door. Annie opens the door, giving Jeff a confused once over. He looked ruffled, like he had actual bed head instead of his usual styled bed head.

"Jeff?" Annie asks hesitantly.

"Is Abed here?" Jeff asks almost nervously.

"Yeah, he and Troy are finishing their inspector space time show. What's wrong?" Annie asks. Jeff looks conflicted, before waving down the hall.

"I have a really weird problem." Jeff tells her, before someone walks over to stand next to him. Jeff, another Jeff, stands next to him. Annie's jaw drops.

"Is-there's-I don't-two?" Annie stutters out. Jeff, the first Jeff, huffs, before pushing his way past her, the second Jeff following him in. Annie closes the door behind them, still gaping.

"We woke up like this; I don't know any more than you." The first Jeff huffs, the second beelining to knock on Troy and Abed's door.

"Abed we have an evil twin scenario, get out here." The second Jeff barks. The can hear the episode pausing, before Abed opens the door.

"Woah, you look just like him!" Troy grins over Abed's shoulder.

"Cool, cool cool cool." Abed replies, turning the situation over on his head.

"Yeah, very cool. Now where did he come from?" The second Jeff huffs angrily.

"Me? No, I've always been here, he's the one that just showed up!" The first argued. The second Jeff glares daggers at the first.

"Guys, I think we should just all calm down, and try to get to school on time. I have an exam I really can't miss." Annie suggests, still eyeing both Jeff's warily.

"I called in sick, so are you going to help me or not?" The second Jeff asks sharply.

"After my exam." Annie replies firmly, before gesturing towards Troy and Abed, clearly hoping they'll follow her lead.

"Yeah, exams..." Troy half agrees.

"Angry Jeff should go with you to the school. Other Jeff and I will stay here, try to figure this out." Abed instructs.

"No, if one of us is going to work it should be him." Angry Jeff argues.

"And why is that?" The first Jeff argues back.

"Because I called in, so I don't have to go."

"You called in on my phone-"

"Our phone."

"You're not even real!" 

"Then 'the real you' should be the one going to work." Angry Jeff escalates. Other Jeff goes to argue, but Annie is tugging on his arm.

"Let's go, Jeff." She says firmly, and Jeff half-pouts, but follows her and Troy out the door.

Angry Jeff glares at the door for a while after they leave, before Abed offers him a cup of coffee. The two sit at the table, and Jeff finally sighs.

"Abed what the hell is this." He asks. Abed shrugs. 

"That depends. How evil of a clone are you?"

"I'm going to murder you." Jeff huffs.

\-----------

"Should we really have left that thing alone with Abed?" Jeff asks as Annie drives the three of them to Greendale.

"Jeff, go easy on him." Annie sighs.

"What?" Jeff gaped.

"Yeah, dude woke up with a clone same as you, you should be supporting each other, not fighting over who has to go to work." Troy almost laughed.

"Remind me to murder you both later." Jeff huffs.

\----------

"So start at the beginning." Abed instructs.

"I woke up, saw him, fell off the bed, he saw me, he screamed, fell off the bed, he poked me, I poked back, we argued, and I called into work and said we should ask you." Angry Jeff recaps.

"Have you come into contact with any alien technology or magic staffs? Ooh, or glowing diamonds?" Abed asks, and Jeff rolls his eyes with a groan.

"Yes Abed, I went to Area 51 last night and just forgot to mention it." Jeff glares at Abed for a minute.

"That's sarcasm." Abed tells him, rather than asks, and Jeff rolls his eyes again.

\-----------

"You'll be fine. Abed will take good care of your clone, and maybe he'll even have it all figured out before we get home!" Annie assures Jeff before heading off to her class.  
Jeff's switching between anger and pouting throughout the morning, before locking himself in his office for lunch. This whole thing was so bizarre, how was everyone just taking it so casually? Then again, this is Greendale. Jeff felt something like indigestion, before feeling a bit faint. There was this fuzzy tugging at him, before he woke up on the floor. His head lulled to the side, and once again, he was staring at another duplicate. 

"Oh shit!" The duplicate exclaimed.

"Not another one." Jeff replied, shocked and quiet.

\-----------

"So you believe you're the original?" Abed asks. Angry Jeff had started pacing.

"Yes! I mean I do feel different, but this is messed up on so many levels, of course I feel off!" He huffs.

"What about physically? Any weakness in your limbs? Headaches?" Abed asks.

"No, just really pissed off."

\---------

"Annie!" Jeff whisper-yelled into the classroom. Half the class turned to look, and the teacher did not look amused. Annie looked like a deer in headlights, before trying to shoo Jeff away with her hands. He argued back, gesturing her towards him. 

"Five minutes." The teacher huffed, and Annie hurries out the door.

"Jeff I am in class!" She tells him, the second the door closes behind her.

"There's another one." Jeff tells her frantically.

"Another-what did you do?!"

"Nothing! I was just having a drink in my office, then woke up on the floor next to him!" Jeff defends.

"Where is he now?" Annie demands, crossing her arms.

"I left him in my office." Jeff sighs.

"I will meet you there, After, my classes." Annie huffs, pushing her way back into her classroom. Jeff groans, before shuffling back to his office.

"Looks like we're going to have to-what?" Jeff starts as he opens his office. His very empty office. Oh no. Jeff practically sprints around the school, searching out his duplicate. This was bad. He skits to a halt outside the Cafeteria, peering through the window. His duplicate was holding a tray of food, laughing as he talk to the dean. Shit, what the hell was he saying?! Jeff panicked outside the doors for a minute. He couldn't go get him, couldn't risk people seeing them both. 

\-----------

"But you're both here now, so if it's permanent, what would you do?" Abed asks curiously.

"I'm guessing you want me to say 'become a bounty hunter' or something." Jeff huffs. 

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Or you and other Jeff could do the twin thing where you split your work days in half, and pretend to be each other." Abed suggests. Jeff groans as he leans his head on his arms.

\---------

"Where the hell were you?" Jeff seethed as the third Jeff comes back into the office.

"Craig asked me to lunch." The third Jeff replied innocently.

"So? We never go anywhere the dean asks us to!" Jeff huffs angrily.

"Well maybe we should start. He's actually a pretty fun guy, which, being me, you already know." 

"Is it murder if I'm killing a clone of myself?" Jeff seethed.

\----------

"Jeff?" Troy asks, knocking on Jeff's office hesitantly. The third Jeff opens the door with a grin.

"Hey Troy!" 

"Hey, Jeff number three. Annie filled me in." Troy frowns as he closes the door behind him.

"So what's the plan?" Other Jeff asks, tired of this shit already.

"Annie's calling Abed now, then we're going to meet in the study room." Troy explained.

"Really? Don't you think we should get out of here?" Other Jeff asks bitterly.

"Relax, me." Third Jeff almost scoffs.

"Yeah, besides, we'll have more room here than trying to all jam in our living room." Troy shrugs. 

\----------

"That was Annie. There's a third Jeff now, and we're meeting them in the study room." Abed explains after hanging up the phone.

"Oh, great. A third me." He scoffs.

"We should name you." Abed tells him as the two get ready to leave.

"Do not. Name me." 

\------------

"Best two out of three?" Third Jeff asks, him and Troy using the ceiling fan to ricochet paper balls towards the trash can.

"Children, stop." Other Jeff scolds.

"You know, now that there's three of you, we should really name you." Troy suggests.

"Do not name me!" Other Jeff argues.

"Should we name you grumpy?" Third Jeff teases, earning an icy glare from other Jeff.

"You haven't met the other-other Jeff yet. That's the one we should name grumpy. Oh, and you should be Happy. We'll do a whole seven dwarves thing!" Troy grins.

"Yeah, let's hope we can figure this out before there's Seven of me." Jeff replies angrily.

"Should he be Doc?" Happy asks Troy with a grin.

"Sorry were late, we were arguing about parent trap." The second Jeff, Grumpy, explains as he and Abed join them in the study room. 

"Better than Lindsey Lohan's other twin movie; what was it called?" Happy asks, hopping on the table and kicking his feet back and forth.

"Stop. No. Do not get off track." Doc argues, before pointing to Abed.  
"Any ideas?" He asks.

"This Jeff-" Abed starts, before Happy interrupts.

"Grumpy." He corrects, before pointing to himself and the other.  
"Happy, and Doc." He explains. Grumpy huffs, rolling his eyes, but Abed just nods.

"Grumpy was telling me about an argument you had with a woman living out of her car yesterday." Abed starts.

"So? You think some homeless lady did this? Really." Doc frowns.

"Did anything else out of the ordinary happen?" Abed asks. After a second, Doc sighs.

"No. Just that. Still doesn't make any sense." Doc grumbles.

"Oh yeah," Happy recalls.  
"She said something about opening our eyes? Yeah, that love is blind and we don't have to be?" Happy recalls.

"Yeah, she was nuts." Doc huffed back.

"Hello!" The dean grinned as he pushed his way into the room. Whatever he was going to say next does in mid air as he met the groups shocked reactions.  
"Oh god, is this one of Those Dreams?" Craig whispered. It was quiet for a minute, before Happy started laughing.

"Take a seat, Craig. It's going to be a weird couple days."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What timeframe does this take place in? It doesn't. Troy and Frankie are here, Brittas no longer a student, who knows.

"So there's a magic lady living in her car outside of the liquor store?" Craig asks, looking around at the others seated around the table. Doc was to his right, In Jeff's usual seat, Annie to his left, Grumpy in Shirley's old seat, Happy in Frankie's chair next to Troy and Abed.

"That's the current theory." Doc sighs.

"So we should go find her, right?" Annie asks.

"Not all of us. Since Happy split from Doc, I think it's fair to say Doc is the original Jeff." Abed explains.

"Thank you." Doc huffed.

"Which means he should stay here where it's safe for him to split again. But he shouldn't stay alone." Abed continues.

"So you me and Happy?" Troy offers.

"No." Grumpy groans.

"He's right. You three are a disaster waiting to happen." Doc agrees. Honestly, the childish way those three acted was pretty worrisome.

"It is strange though." Annie muses.  
"I just mean Doc and Grumpy are pretty similar, but Happy is really different." Annie explains.

"Do you feel different?" Craig asks, leaning over the table a bit to watch Happy closely. 

"I guess I feel a lot less stressed." Happy shrugs.

"You act like a child." Doc huffed. Happy stuck his tongue out at him purposefully.

"Well someone should try to research, right? In every movie, someone always does research." Craig added.

"Research what?" Doc asked incredulously.

"Maybe someone else knows about other strange things happening, I don't know!" Craig defends.

"Ok, so let's split up. One group will ask around for other weirdness, another group will go to the liquor store, and the rest will stay here with Doc." Annie compromises easily.

"Someone should get Britta, too." Abed adds.

"And Frankie." Craig agrees.

"No, no. The less people know about this the better." Doc huffs. 

"Jeff, er-Doc, if anyone's heard about any weirdness, it would most likely be Britta." Annie frowns.

"Fine. Whatever. Go talk to Britta." Doc rolls his eyes.

"So Annie and Grumpy will talk to Britta, Doc and the dean will stay here and talk to Frankie, Troy, Happy and I will go find the magic-car-lady." Abed clarifies. 

\-----------

"Hey Britta!" Annie grins as she and Grumpy walk into the bar.

"Hey guys! What can I get you?" Britta grins back.

"Information." Grumpy tells her seriously as he and Annie take a seat across from her.

"Have any of your customers said anything about some weird happenings lately?" Annie asks. Britta takes a moment, looking between them curiously.

"Ok, what Greendale escapades am I missing out on this time?" Britta asks them fondly.

"The weird kind, answer the question." Grumpy huffs.

"Jeeze, grumpy much?" Britta huffed back, causing a sudden chuckle from Annie. Grumpy glares at her.

"What? It's so on the nose!"

\------------

"What kind of car was she in?" Abed asks as he parks his car outside the liquor store.

"A green hatchback. She was parked over there, by the cart stands." Happy answers, gesturing to a crowded area of cars.

"Man this is so cool. We're like three detective groups, each with our own Jeff." Troy grins.

"Yeah. Hey, we should stop by the basketball court on the way back. I bet I'm better than the old Jeff." Happy grins.

"Do you think you're that different?" Abed asks, the three of them wandering the rows of cars.

"I don't know. Like I said before, I feel freer. More awake, even." Happy shrugs.

"Grumpy said he felt different, but he couldn't put his finger on it, other than being more angry." Abed explains.

\------------

Doc tried to breathe carefully, sitting alone in the study room. The dean had left to find Frankie, and honestly all Jeff could really think of was running back to his office to pour himself a drink. He replayed everything from the last day and a half over in his head. He had thought having Grumpy around was bad; but Happy... that was a whole new level of bad. Happy seemed like the kind of person Jeff would normally hate. The kind of person who was honest, and open. The kind of person who would accept the dean's offer for lunch. Clearly Grumpy was a problem, but he was seriously worried about what Happy might say or do.

"Frankie is on her way!" Craig grinned, as he walked back into the room.

"Great, now we just have to convince her of this stupid impossible thing." Doc huffed.

\----------

"We're hoping to hear about something a little weirder than that." Annie explains carefully.

"Ok, well if a woman dropping ten pounds in a week isn't weird, then give me an example! I hear a lot of weird things working here!" Britta huffed.

"A person magically splitting into several clones of himself?" Grumpy suggested. Britta looked confused.

"Well. One of our regulars said something weird earlier. He said he catcalled some girl, next thing he knew, he was falling to the ground from six feet in the air, like he was teleported. I figured he was just drunk. Really I only remember it because I remember thinking, 'good for her' before I really processed the words." Britta shrugs.  
"Does that count?" She asks, but Annie just sighed.

"Maybe? It could be weird enough, but it's hard to say if it's related..." Annie almost pouted.

"Related to?" Britta asks, eyebrow quirking.

"Did he say where this was?" Annie continues, ignoring Britta's question. Britta just shakes her head.

"Look. We'll figure it out, but it's getting late. The others are probably meeting my original back at the school by now." Grumpy sighs.

"Ok. Call us when you get off, we could really use all hands on deck." Annie tells Britta honestly.

\------------

"And you expect me to believe that." Frankie deadpanned.

"Well the other Jefferys will be back soon, you can see it then!" Craig defends. Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose. There wasn't much he could do to reel in this wreck, but that wasn't going to stop him from feeling so anxious about it.   
Grumpy and Annie were the first ones back, and Frankie stared, eyes wide.  
"See?" Craig huffed.

"Britta was no help, big surprise." Grumpy told them, before siting next to Frankie.

"You-you're twins, right? This is some hazing ritual?" Frankie asks, pointing between the two Jeff's.

\-------------

"Best three our of five?" Happy asks, grinning widely at Abed. 

"Come on, man. You lost. Are you going to be as sore of a loser as old Jeff?" Troy huffs.

"Ouch," Happy laughed, hand over his heart.

"We should probably get back to the others anyways. Maybe they had more luck than we did." Abed shrugs.

\-----------

"So nothing." Grumpy huffs.

"Maybe if they didn't waste time playing basketball." Doc huffed, gesturing to Happy.

"Jealous?" Happy asks.

"Look, it's late. We should get some rest and meet back here in the morning." Annie sighs.

"Meet here? Don't you think that'll be a little suspicious?" Doc asks.

"Relax, if anyone asks, just tell them you have a twin." Happy says, before standing and stretching.

"Ok, next point," Doc continues, eyeing his doppelgängers suspiciously.  
"Where are they going to sleep?" Both Happy and Grumpy seem to freeze.

"Happy can have our couch." Abed offers.

"I can take a Jeffery." Craig offers. Grumpy and Doc glare.

"Come on, Grumpy, we're all thinking it." Happy teases. 

"I'm sleeping on our couch, Doc." Grumpy says, glaring ice at Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this far, I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff couldn't sleep. He huffed, turning over on the couch again. Somehow, the deeper existentialism of being someone's clone really hadn't settled in, until he couldn't sleep in his own bed. Sleeping on his own couch somehow made it worse. The original in the next room, and Happy at Troy, Abed, and Annie's apartment were both probably sleeping just fine. He looked over at the clock. Nearly midnight. Finally he huffed, gathering his blankets and pillow, and swallowing his pride.

"Jeffery?" Craig asked as he answered the door.

"Clone-Jeffery. Can I sleep on your couch?" He asks.

"Oh, sure." Craig lets Grumpy in, staring at him a little as he passed.

"Please don't be weird about this." Grumpy huffed, already collapsing onto the couch.

"Oh, sorry." Craig looked away shyly, finally shutting the door and moving back to his bedroom.  
"Well, Goodnight, Jeffery." Craig says softly.

"Goodnight, Craig." Grumpy replies quietly. 

\----------

Grumpy awoke to clanging in the kitchen, and the smell of coffee lifting over. He sat up, running his hands over his face for a minute before instinctively searching out caffeine.

"Oh, good morning, Jeffery!" Craig beamed, handing him a plate of eggs and a mug of coffee. Jeff nodded his thanks, taking both and moving to Craig's table.

"Any word from the others yet?" He asks between sips.

"Not yet, although I'm not sure they'd call me about it, unless they knew you were here." Craig replies uncertainly.

"Huh." Jeff frowned.  
"Guess we should head next door, see if Doc's heard anything." He shrugged. Craig nodded, sitting across from Grumpy and starting his own breakfast.

\----------

"Seriously? What is wrong with you?" Doc asks, almost panicked, as Grumpy and Craig walk in.

"Me?" Grumpy huffs back angrily, before taking a deep breath.  
"I couldn't sleep here, I crashed on Craig's couch." He explains. Doc looks almost surprised.

"Oh. Right. Well, Abed's on his way over here." Doc replied, almost awkwardly.

"Why just Abed?" Craig asks. Doc just shrugged.

"Didn't say. In the meantime, you can, you know; make yourself at home." Doc says after a minute.

"Yeah, speaking of, I'm going to shower." Grumpy replies, pushing his way past Doc.

\----------

"So he crashed on your couch?" Doc asks, he and Craig sitting on either end of the couch.

"Oh, yeah. I'm not sure why." Craig replies softly. 

"Well, thanks." Doc says, just as softly. It was quiet for a moment, not quite awkward, just, almost vulnerable. 

"How are you doing with all this?" Craig asks hesitantly. Jeff shrugs, but won't meet Craig's eyes.

"It's a lot. I guess it's funny, the thing that freaks me out the most is knowing both my doubles have all my memories; they know how I think." He explains.

"Oh. Yeah, I can see how that would be hard for you." Craig muses.

"Meaning?" Jeff asked, almost insulted. At least he was finally looking at Craig again.

"Oh. Just. You know. You're not the kind of person who's generally comfortable being, open. You just, I mean getting to know you, is, or can be, challenging. But rewarding!" Craig stumbles his was through his explanation, and Jeff huffs out a laugh.

"Yeah. I guess that's fair." A small smile tugs on his lips, but he's back to avoiding eye contact. The two jump when Abed walks through the door.

"Grumpy or Doc?" Abed asks immediately.

"Doc." He replies, frowning.

"Can we speak privately?" Abed asks, glancing at Craig.

"Oh, I'll just, I can go." Craig says awkwardly.

"Just wait in my bedroom; don't touch anything." Jeff huffs. Craig stares at him for a minute, before hesitantly doing just that. Abed takes his vacant seat, watching Doc for a moment.

"How have you been feeling, since this started?" Abed asks, still watching him intently.

"You're asking how I feel?" Doc asks in near disbelief. Abed gestures Jeff along. Jeff sighs.  
"Freaked out." 

"Anxious?" Abed asks, not concerned, but curious.

"I guess, sure." Jeff shrugs.

"Interesting." Abed hums slightly, before continuing.  
"Britta stopped by our place last night. We might have a lead." He explains.

"What kind of lead?" Doc asks.

"The others are looking into it, but we'll let you know." Abed shrugs.

\------------

"Uh, Craig?" Grumpy asks. Craig chokes on a squeak, covering his eyes. Grumpy huffs, still dripping from his shower, towel securely around his waist.  
"What are you doing in here?" Grumpy asks, walking over to his closet casually.

"I'm sorry Jeffery, Doc asked me to wait in here while he talked to Abed-I didn't think!" Craig defends.

"It's fine, Craig." Jeff sighs.  
"Why are you still calling me 'Jeffery' anyways? You're calling the original Doc."

"Well, if I was talking to Doc, I'd be calling him Jeffery too. When it's easier I'll use the new nicknames, but Jeffery is still your name." Craig explains.

"Fair enough. You can uncover your eyes, I'm dressed." Jeff tells him, almost amused. Craig hesitantly lowered his hands, eyes fluttering up at Jeff, blush burning.  
"So they're talking privately?" Jeff asks, taking a seat next to Craig on the bed.

"Yes?" Craig asked, trying to remain calm. Jeff hums, watching the door for a moment.

"Doesn't really seem fair." He huffed, before walking out, leaving the door open behind him. Craig followed, peering around the door. Doc was seated alone at the couch, seemingly lost in thought.  
"What'd he say?" Grumpy asks, sitting at the other end of the couch. 

"He wants us to wait here while they chase a lead." Doc shrugs. It's quiet for a moment, and Craig stands awkwardly between the bedroom and the couch. 

"You guys want to watch a movie?" Grumpy suggests, waving Craig over. Craig hesitantly comes over, sitting between the real Jeffery, and the clone.

"Any suggestions?" Doc asks with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm probably having way too much fun with this, lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. What a day.

"Come on, I'm sorry! Jeff, I didn't mean it!" Annie huffed through the door.

"What did I miss?" Abed asks as he walks in the living room. 

"Bashful is living up to his name." Annie huffed.

"Can you stop calling me that." Jeff huffed back through the door.

"I made a joke about this all being in the dean's dream." Annie explains.

"Those episodes are the worst." Abed frowns.

\----------

"Happy, relax." Troy huffed.  
"And Britta, I cant believe I have to be the one to say this, but stop encouraging him." 

"What you've never wondered what Jeff would be like drunk? Like really actually drunk?" Britta asks cheekily. The three sat at the bar, and Britta and Happy were already drinking.

"It's not even noon." Troy huffed.

"See? Plenty of time!" Happy grinned, before ordering up another round.  
"Besides, it's just beer. I personally promise, no hard alcohol until five o'clock" Happy promises him.

\-----------

Abed and Annie stood in front of the couch, watching the two Jefferys closely.

"Bashful." Abed says, and the Jeffery on his left looks up almost nervously.

"Dopey." Annie says, the Jeffery on her right rolling his eyes.

"Five Jeffs." Abed frowns.

"Just missing Sleepy and Sneezy." Annie frowns.

"What if there's more after that?" Dopey asks, almost disinterestedly.

"Let's just hope Troy, Britta and Happy are making progress." Annie sighs.

\----------

"I dare you!" Britta exclaims, sloshed.

"You dare me?" Jeff asks in a challenging tone.

"Guys." Troy sighs. He hated trying to be the adult in the group. Where was the real Jeff when you needed him?

"Let's go then!" Happy huffed, stumbling to a stand.

"No. We need to wait for the next guy!" Troy said firmly, holding Jeff's shoulder and guiding him back to his seat.

"Come on, Troy! That billboard isn't going to climb itself! We've talked to enough of them!" Britta grinned, before her eyes go wide at a man walking in.  
"Shh! That's him!" She whispers far too loudly. Troy rolls his eyes.

"Alright, just wait here." He sighs, walking over to the man's table, and sitting across from him.  
"Hi. My name's Troy. I heard you had a strange moment yesterday." Troy started.

\------------

"I'm going to go crazy cooped up here." Doc huffed, anxiously pacing his apartment. 

"I'm going to go crazy if you don't stop saying that." Grumpy bit back angrily.

"We could play a board game?" Craig offers, still seated in the middle of the couch, close to Grumpy.

"We should be helping them." Doc huffs.

"Abed said to wait here. I'm sure between the five of them they have it covered." Grumpy sighs.

"Yeah, of course, they already have a Jeff, why would they need us?" Doc huffs.

"Jeffery," Craig replies sympatheticly.

"Happy is not going to replace us-you. Ok?" Grumpy adds, easily knowing where Doc's mind was at.

"They would all jump at a chance for a more fun-loving version of me." Doc huffs.

"Jeffery, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we love you all equally." Craig tells him soothingly.

"Oh, like you weren't thrilled when Happy joined you for lunch." Doc scoffed.

"I would love if any Jeffery joined me for lunch!" Craig defends, almost squeaking.

"Besides that, why do you even care?" Grumpy huffed. 

"Seriously?" Doc asked, jaw clenched. Grumpy might be more closed off than him, but clearly he had to be able to admit how much Jeff's friends mean to him.

"I mean, when we get this all sorted, you'll be the only one left whether they like it or not. So what's the problem?" Grumpy bit back.

"I guess I hadn't thought about it like that." Craig interjected quietly, the tone shifting quickly. Both Jeff's watched him.

"Well we all cant exactly stick around." Grumpy shrugged, trying to project an air of nonchalance. It's quiet for a minute, before Jeff's phone rings. 

"Abed, hey." Doc answers, still processing.  
"Yeah. We'll be there." Doc hangs up the phone, before looking over to Grumpy and Craig.  
"Emergency meeting in the study room."


	5. Chapter 5

Doc and Grumpy freeze the second they see the group hanging out in the study room. Britta, Annie, Abed, Troy, and Frankie, were seated around the table, with two Jefferys standing in the center of the room.

"Happy?" Doc asks, looking between the two.

"Happy's sleeping on the couch." Abed tells him.

"This is Bashful and Dopey." Britta introduces, slurring her words a little. The two Jefferys look rather out of place, almost shy.

"Two more?" Doc asks, gaping at the group around the table.

"On the bright side, we think we know where to start looking for the magic lady?" Annie tells them.

"Down to a two block radius." Abed shrugs.  
"I suggest we split into five groups, each with a Jeff, and search the area through a grid." Abed explains. 

"I'll take this one." Craig says immediately, gently touching Grumpy's arm.

"Ok, no. Hang on." Grumpy huffed, holding up his hands and taking a breath.   
"Somebody grab Happy, I'm calling for an emergency 'Jeff' meeting." 

\-------------

"And we're doing this here, why?" Doc huffed, the five of them crammed in the dean's office.

"It has a couch, it's good enough for me." Happy tells them, face jammed in a Dalmatian pillow.

"Can we just stop and talk this through? How are there five of us?" Grumpy asks, looking between the group of Jeff's.

"Magic lady, remember?" Happy huffs, still muffled. 

"No, he's right, where did you two come from?" Doc asks, looking between Bashful and Dopey.

"Bashful split from me last night." Happy groaned, wading through the space between hung over and still drunk.

"And I split from Bashful around noon." Dopey added. Doc took a minute to look between his four duplicates. 

"Noon. That's around when happy split from me." Doc told them.

"So what, every twelve hours?" Grumpy asks.

"So we only have five hours before there's a new one." Doc frowned.

"I'd like to take a moment to discuss something with myselves, before we leave." Happy says, grunting into a sitting position.

"No, you're drunk." Doc huffs.

"Drunk or not, I think we should ask why Craig likes Grumpy more than me." Happy starts, receiving groans from several Jefferys.

"Just let me partner up with him!" Happy defends.

"No. Who knows what you'd say to him sober, let alone like this." Doc huffs.

"Really? You're afraid I'll hit on him?" Happy asks, already knowing Doc's line of thought.

"Can I stop you there." Grumpy sighs.  
"I think we all think similarly enough to know that none of us will do that, because if any one of us did, which we wouldn't, it would have to be the original Jeff. But again, that isn't something we'd do." Grumpy explains, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
"That being said, this conversation never happened, because it's not one we should ever have out loud, ever." 

"Well I'm glad to hear that after last night." Doc huffed passive-aggressively.

"Seriously? I told you, I couldn't sleep." Grumpy seethed.

"So you sleep at Craig's? You have to see how that looks." Doc nearly accused him.

"Would you have made a move if you were in my place?" Grumpy asks, already knowing the answer. 

"Of course not, but still." Doc huffs.

"I probably would." Bashful admitted quietly, shrugging at them.

"Yeah, honestly spending the night there? I definitely would." Dopey added. Doc and Grumpy stared at them.

"Happy?" Doc asks.

"Me? No. Well. If Craig made a move I'd probably go with it, but I wouldn't be the one to make a move, no." Happy shrugs. Doc and Grumpy look at each other.

\-----------

"We know what the curse is." Jeff tells the group as the five of them burst into the study room.

"What?" Annie frowns.

"The crazy lady said love is blind but we don't have to be." Another Jeff explains.

"Each of us is a little more reckless-"

"-he means more open."

"Fine, whatever you want to call it, it's a progression." Jeff continues almost excitedly. It's quiet for a minute as the group processes this.

"To what end?" Frankie asks, looking between the Jeff's.  
"Is it about love, or about opening your eyes? And why would a witch you argued with curse you with something that helps you?"

"Benevolent witch angle?" Abed asks. 

"We don't know, yet." Another Jeff admits.

"Well, I have to admit. If this is going to be a true love's kiss scenario I'm going to be a little disappointed." Abed frowns.

"Look, every twelve hours a new Jeff splits off that's more reckless than the last." Jeff explains seriously.

"Reckless how? Other than Happy, I'd say you seem to get more reserved." Annie pointed out.

"Don't answer that." One of the Jeff's huffed at the others.  
"Look, we only have five hours to find this lady and end the curse before we add another me." He explained.

"Ok, so, Abed and I will take Happy, everyone else, grab a Jeff." Troy shrugs. Craig held onto Grumpys arm gently for a moment, and Happy huffed.

"Told you he likes Grumpy more."

"Craig." Frankie starts cautiously.  
"Can you tell them apart?" She asks. Craig looks a little startled, as everyone waits for his answer.

"I, uhm, I guess?" Craig replies hesitantly.

"So you can tell which one is the original." Abed points out.

"Well; no, I mean they all look like Jeffery, I just know my Jefferys. Not mine! Just, the ones I spent time with. Grumpy, Doc, and Happy." Craig explains, pointing to each of them.

"Look, we don't have time for this." Grumpy sighs, although he can't help a light blush at how easily Craig had found him. Of course Craig only preferred him because they'd basically spent the day together, but it was nice. Doc glared at him.

"We'll split up, keep in touch, and meet up back here before midnight either way." Abed tells them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm really starting to like this weird ass fic


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this chapter

"Man, I am not feeling up to this." Happy groans dramatically.

"Wow, wonder why that is." Troy replied sarcastically, the three of them walking down the street, eyes open for the green hatchback.

"You said the dean likes Grumpy more; what did you mean?" Abed asks. Happy rolls his eyes.

"I don't know, you can just see it." He huffs, a little jealous.

\-----------

"So what did you mean when you said each clone is more reckless?" Britta asks, walking beside Jeff casually.

"Grumpy said reckless. I said open." He replies with a shrug. 

"Right. Which one are you again?" 

"I'm-uhg-Bashful. Which we really need to talk about these names." He huffed.

"Aw, you're blushing! I'd say Bashful fits perfectly." Britta teases, grinning widely.

\-----------

"So Dopey." Annie starts.

"So Annie." Dopey replies.

"When you said each version is more open, does that mean I can ask you questions and you'll actually open up about it?" She asks curiously.

"Well I'm aware of the situation, and I'm aware that Doc wouldn't want me to say anything that he'll have to clean up once we're gone, so no." He shrugs. Annie pouts.

"But Jeff's always so closed off, and we're his friends! Would opening up to us really be that bad? For you or him?"

\----------

"So you're Doc, right?" Frankie starts.

"Yup." He replied, more focused on their surroundings than the question.

"And you think you're the original?" She continued.

"I am the original." Doc confirmed easily.

"But are you? See from what I understand, you assumed that because you assumed the clones all split from the original, but that really hasn't been the case." Frankie explains. Doc stops walking, turning his full attention to her.

"What are you saying?" He asks carefully.

"Well it seems each new Jeff splits from the last new Jeff. Which would make Grumpy the original." She tells him, and Doc feels a sick weight in his stomach.

\---------

"Stop looking at me, and start looking for the car." Grumpy huffs.

"Oh-sorry. It's just, I've been thinking about what Abed said." 

"About the benevolent witch?" Grumpy asks, desperately hoping Craig wasn't talking about the true love's kiss thing.

"No, about being able to tell which of you is the original." Craig replies easily. Grumpy considers this for a minute.

"And?" He prompts.

"And I kind of think none of you are." Craig frowns. Grumpy sends him an unimpressed glance.

"Then where's the real me?" 

"I think maybe you're all real. Like you're all Jeffery, but just separated. You said each one is more and more open, so none of you are missing anything, it's just like each one is showing a new hidden layer?" Craig asks.

\----------

"Even when I went to lunch with Craig before he knew any of this, he was treating me different." Happy explains, trying to sort it out.

"Well you are different." Abed shrugs.

"Yeah but me being 'happy' shouldn't make people suspicious." Happy pouted.

\-----------

"Ok! Ok!" Britta laughed.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to walk faster and leave you and your tiny legs behind." Bashful threatens.

"Last one! Last one! Craig Winger or Jeffery Pelton?" Britta asks with a grin, unable to stop the rolling laughter as Jeff's whole face turns a shade redder.

\-----------

"Well I didn't have a bad childhood really." Dopey explains.

"But it wasn't a good one? I mean you've never really talked about it before, to me at least." Annie shrugs, still watching Dopey curiously.

"I guess it was more lonely than anything. Being with you and the group, I guess it's just really showed me what I've always missed out on. Having people, feeling that sense of belonging." 

\--------

"What do you think will happen when we fix this?" Doc asks, after a minute of quiet between them.

"I wish I knew." Frankie says, almost sympathetically.

"Grumpy was so ready to accept that he and the others would just be gone, and I'd be the only one left." Doc explains.

"Well, he's had more time to think about it." 

"It's terrifying! Is this death? Or can I even really die? It's bad enough wondering if there is some kind of after life, but even if there is, do clones have souls?" Doc said hurriedly. Frankie stopped walking, holding a comforting hand on Jeff's arm. 

"I don't know. There's no way any of us can know. All we can do is try to find the woman responsible." 

\------------

"Why did you choose me over Doc?" Grumpy says, after a minute of building the confidence for it.

"I-what?" Craig asks, startled.

"I-never mind. It doesn't matter." Jeff brushed off with a shrug. Craig turns the words over in his head for a minute.

"I guess I didn't think of it as choosing. But you came to me when you couldn't sleep, and ate breakfast with me, and invited me to wait with you and the other Jeffery. So, it just felt right to stay by you." Craig shrugs. Grumpy nods, but is a little upset with himself for hoping it was more than that. After all, when this was all done, Doc would be the one left. Craig liking Grumpy more, having a more genuine connection with him over the original, well, hoping for that would be pretty selfish.

\---------

"Man, I gotta say, Jeff, maybe Britta's right about you being a narcissist. You're all Jeff, who cares who likes which of you more?" Troy asks, a little annoyed at this point.

"I care! If every time I split I become more open, than Craig should be making puppy eyes at a more raw me! And I get that bashful and dopey are too much, but I'm the perfect cocktail of freedom and aloofness!" Happy explains wildly.

"God, Jeff, if I didn't know better I'd think you have a crush on the dean." Troy laughs, as though it were ridiculous. 

"Uh, right." Happy almost cringes guiltily. Troy stops walking, and the three look between each other.

"There are facial expressions going on; does Jeff have a crush on the dean?" Abed asks Troy after a moment.

\------------

"Are you done?" Bashful huffed, arms crossed.

"Yes, fine!" Britta replies, still grinning.

"Not a word of any of this to the others." He threatens. Britta scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"So you want to be with the dean, who cares?" She asks, and Jeff blushes.

"Britta.." Bashful starts carefully.  
"I know how I feel, and what I want. But when this is done, I don't know if Doc will see it the same way. I don't know that I'll ever have the kind of confidence it takes to be actually happy." He admits. Britta watches him for a minute.

"Jeff. If your a more open version of yourself, then you already know all this. And when things go back to normal I'll be right there. All your friends will. Keeping how you really feel from us isn't the way to help us support you."

"Right, because what I really need is the group going through some insane high jinks to set me up with the dean." Jeff huffs out sarcastically.

"I hear your sarcasm, but it sounds like truth." Britta replies, still beaming.

\------------

Annie and Dopey stop for coffee, sitting in a more vacant area of the cafe.

"The worst part is, I actually understand love now; loving the group, and falling in love romantically." Dopey tells her honestly.

"Jeff, you're in love?" Annie asks, fully invested in Jeff's venting.

"Maybe? I mean, it's not like how I would have expected; not who I would have expected." He stops to sigh.  
"But I'm terrified that when this is all over with I'll just go back to being shut down, and never go for it."

"Because you think you'll be rejected?" Annie asks, and Dopey laughs almost sadly.

"I know I won't be; he would never. I'm not even sure what's keeping me from it. I guess at one point I was probably worried about what others would think, or maybe I was ashamed, because I knew what they'd think. Which just goes to show how little I deserve this." He turns the coffee in his hand, fixating on it for a moment.  
"I'm in love with Craig. I keep telling myself I'm not, keep trying to push all those thoughts to some repressed side of my mind, but it's gotten to the point where I spend most of my day trying not to think about him, trying not to show any of it."

"Jeff," Annie starts, smiling softly.  
"No one who matters will treat you any differently. And you refusing your own happiness is just going to make everyone who cares about you miserable. We want you to be happy. You, and the dean. We're your friends." Annie tells him, placing a comforting hand over his.

\--------------

"I'm calling the others, someone had to have seen something by now." Doc huffed.

"If they had, they'd be calling us." Frankie replies, although they had had this same conversation not long before.

"We're almost to the end of our section, I'm calling them." He huffed.

\--------------

"That's it." Grumpy gaped, pointing to a car parked outside the library. Craig followed him across the street, moving toward it quickly. It was definitely the same car, but no one was there.

"Doesn't seem like the sort of conversation to have in a library, should we wait here?" Craig asks.

"You wait here, I'm going in."

\---------------

"Doc is calling." Abed tells them.

"Can you please stop laughing? It's not even funny." Happy pouts.

"It is funny! You've been acting all cool and hard to get, but you love him!" Troy teased.

"Should I answer?" Abed asks.

"Here." Happy huffs, holding his hand out for Abed to hand it to him.

"Doc, we haven't found anything." Happy says, trying to move away from Troy's teasing.

"You loooove him!" Troy goated, and Happy tries to cover the receiver a bit. 

"Ok, we'll see you there." He sighs, hanging up.

"I'm going to murder you." Happy huffs at Troy, handing Abed back his phone.

\----------------

"Oh, got a text from Abed, I guess Doc and Frankie are done with their section and are heading back." Britta explains.

"Of course those two would finish first." Bashful pouts.

"What do you think Grumpy and Craig are doing?" Britta instigates. Bashful just huffs.

"Nothing. Grumpy would never make a move. I'm pretty sure he and Doc are as far in denial as a person can get."

\-----------------

"But I don't deserve that! You honestly believe that being with me would be good for Craig? After how I've treated him?" Jeff asks, hands almost shaking around his coffee.

"Yes, I believe, deeply, in my heart of hearts, that you and the dean would make each other happy. I honestly believe you when you say you're in love with him, and we all already know that he's in love with you too. That's something amazing, Jeff. One in a million kind of love." Annie smiles at him, honestly and supportively.

"You don't think he deserves better?" Jeff asks quietly.

"Of course I do. So be better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter might be the last. Writing this has been one weird ass ride, and I fully expected it to just be another throw away fic, but I guess I just really needed something bizarre to haphazardly throw together, lol. Anyways, this feels like it's reaching the conclusion.


	7. Chapter 7

Doc and Frankie got back to the study room, and Doc sunk into his chair with a groan.

"So, what if we can't reverse it?" Doc asks.

"Well, I can't say for sure, but we could probably find a way to hire a few of you." Frankie shrugs. Doc seems lost in thought for a while.

"I don't think I could do that; stay here with the other Jeffs. They know me a little too well, you know?" He says quietly after a minute.

"I know it's strange, but in a way, they could become like brothers." Frankie offers.

"Thanks Frankie, but brothers wouldn't know and feel the exact same way I do. I'm competitive with other people, I can't imagine having to compete against myself." He sighs.

"Compete for your job?" Frankie asks, confused.

"Among other things." Doc shrugs.

\--------

Grumpy walked through the library, scanning between bookshelves for the woman. He got halfway up the steps before he saw her over the railing.

"Hey! Stop!" Jeff yelled, running back down the steps. Someone shushed him, but he barely noticed. The woman was staring at him, before turning to leave.   
"Stop!" Jeff huffed again, closing in on her by the door. The woman looked back at him briefly, before Jeff was tripping down the stairs he had already passed. He groaned. Right. Magic. He pushed himself to his feet, before making his way back to the doors. He half limped outside, immediately seeing the woman talking to Craig by her car.

"And while I don't, personally, know anything about magic, if you could just fix this so he stops... multiplying?" Craig asks. Jeff stops, leaning against her car to take the pressure off of his ankle. The woman looks between them hesitantly.

"My spells don't work like that; they have to play out." She tells them, still nervous.

"Play out how? There's already five of me." Grumpy huffs. This seems to take the woman by surprise.

"You must have a lot of repression." She laughs.

"Sounds like our Jeffery." Craig smiles at him teasingly. Jeff just rolls his eyes.

"Look, the spell I hit you with was to help you deal with your issues yourself, instead of projecting them onto others." She explains.

"So we should just lock all the Jefferys in together? Let them work through it?" Craig asks.

"Safest bet." She shrugs.

"So what, I just have to talk to myselves? I've done that." Grumpy huffs.

"You have to listen, too." She replies, almost knowingly.

"And then we'll all fade? The original can go back to normal life?" Grumpy clarifies.

"You'll merge into one again; memories in tact. Otherwise, what would it really solve?" She explains.  
"Look, I should go. But good luck." She says, gesturing to her car. Grumpy and Craig step back, silent as they watch her drive off.

"I guess I'll text the others." Craig offers.

\--------------

"The dean and Grumpy found something, we should head back." Abed tells them. Troy was still teasing Happy, who was alternating between pouting and whining.

"I'm not going anywhere until I've had a drink." Happy huffs, directing them to the closest bar.

"Seriously?" Troy mutters to Abed, but they follow anyways.

\-------------

"Sounds like Grumpy and the dean found something." Britta says, before holding Jeff's arm lightly.  
"I'm serious, Jeff. Your friends will be here to support you no matter what." 

"Yeah, well, it's not really up to me, is it?"

\-------------

"Time to head back." Annie said, receiving the text after a quiet moment.

"Annie," Jeff sighs.  
"Just promise me when the real Jeff is the only one left; promise me you'll help him with this. Help him be good enough for this."

"It isn't about being good enough, Jeff. It's about being good. And yes, I promise." She smiles.

\------------

"About time." Doc huffed as Grumpy limped into the room, arm around Craig's shoulders. Doc glares at the space between them, before turning the glare towards Grumpy.

"Should we wait for the others?" Craig asks, helping Grumpy into Craig's usual chair. 

"Actually I'd like to talk to Grumpy first." Doc says, glancing to Frankie pointedly. Frankie sighs, before walking over to Craig.

"Why don't we get some coffee." She asks, leading Craig out.

Both Jeffs wait until Frankie closes the door, before turning to each other.

"I hurt my ankle chasing the witch." Grumpy explained. Doc watched him for a moment.

"I'm going to kiss Craig before the others get here." Doc says plainly. Grumpy can't help the scowl he sends Doc's way.

"You'll wait." Grumpy tells him firmly.

"Why wait? You said the original Jeffery should be the only one to make a move. Your words." Doc challenged.

"Yeah, I said that, but we've learned more since then." Grumpy replied, tone somehow mixing aggression and patience.

"Really." Doc challenged. 

"We're waiting until everyone gets here." Grumpy told him again.

"Why? each one of them said they want Craig, so tell me why I should wait." Doc asked.

"None of us will fade away. We'll merge, memories intact, ok? Just wait." Grumpy finally explained. Doc considered him for a minute. 

"You know what I think?" Doc half asks.  
"I think she told you that you're the original. That's why you don't want me to go after Craig." 

"What? That's insane." Grumpy huffs out.  
"You are paranoid and weirdly jealous!" He accuses.

"Am I? This whole time you've been cozying up to him." Doc seethed.

"Jesus, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought. Somehow I didn't realize what an asshole I can be." Grumpy huffs.

\-------------

"Hey, what's going on?" Annie asks as she and Dopey meet Frankie and Craig on the steps outside.

"Those two have a lot to talk about." Frankie explains vaguely.

"You might as well join them Dopey." Craig tells him, waving inside.

\------------

"Oh thank god." Grumpy huffs as Dopey walks in the room.

"What's... going on?" Dopey asks, clearly interrupting the argument.

"Oh we're working things out." Grumpy huffs.

"Asshole." Doc seethed.

"The spell ends after we talk and listen through our issues, apparently, then we'll all merge back into one." Grumpy sums up.

"That's what he's telling us." Doc tells him.

"Then ask Craig, he was right there." Grumpy tells him.

"I think I will." Doc grins mischievously.

"No, seriously, Doc stop." Grumpy growled out.

"What's happening here?" Dopey asks.

"Doc wants to kiss Craig before we merge." Grumpy explained venomously.

"What? You can't do that!" Dopey gaped.

"Why not?" Doc challenges.

"Because Craig deserves better than that!" Dopey nearly yelled, blocking Doc's path to the door. This at least got through to Doc, giving him pause.

"I'm listening." Doc finally says, arms crossed.

\----------

"Well this cant be good. Where are the other Jeff's?" Britta asks, as she and Bashful meet up with the others sitting on the steps.

"The witch said they have to talk things through themselves. Once they resolve their issues they should just merge together." Craig explains. 

"We're just waiting for everyone to show up." Annie shrugs.

"Well, can't be any worse than listening to therapist-Britta." Bashful cringes, before heading in.

"-And I will murder any of you that try it!" One of the Jeff's yelled through the library. Bashful sighs, before letting himself into the study room.

"So. How many issues do we have to unravel to get this over with?" Bashful asks, looking between the other Jeff's. Dopey sighs.

"Look. When we do finally make a move on Craig, we need to do it right. Be romantic." Dopey tells them.

"Wow. So we're here already." Bashful laughs shyly.

"Yeah. It's kind of the big one." Grumpy explains unnecessarily. The air's tense for a while, before Doc sighs, and sits in Abed's usual seat.

"Ok. We do it right."

\-------------

"Finally, where were you guys?" Annie huffs as Abed and Troy lead a drunk Jeffery towards them.

"Happy got in a bar fight. It was awesome." Abed explains.

"Best last night!" Happy agreed drunkenly, grinning around his split lip.

"He told us so many things we can blackmail him with later." Troy adds. 

"Can he make it to the study room on his own?" Frankie asks, almost nervously. 

"I don't know, maybe the dean should help." Troy can't help but tease.

"Me?" Craig asks, walking over unsurely.

"Craig," Happy says, laying his hands on Craig's shoulders.

"Oh, you're ok." Craig responds nervously.

"I'm in love with you." Jeffery tells him, glancing at Craig lips briefly before leaning in, kissing him softly. He was pulling back before Craig, or anyone else, could process it.  
"Guess I should get in there." Happy shrugged, before pushing his way past the group and stumbling through the library doors.

"Oh my god." Britta grinned, breaking the silence with a fit of laughter.

"What..." Craig asked, face burning.

"I'm sorry, dean, it was all he would talk about." Troy explained, chuckling a little. 

"Guys!" Annie huffs, before moving to Craig's side. Craig was still blushing furiously, confusion making it hard to function.

\---------

By the time Jeff came back outside, he had a limp, a split lip, and the start of a black eye. He joined them on the steps, and sighed deeply.

"It's over?" Frankie asks.

"Yeah. It's over." Jeff affirmed. There was a quiet moment where they all process that.  
"Craig, can I buy you dinner?" Jeff asks, breaking the silence. Craig laughed.

"I would love that, Jeffery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeff threatens murder so many times in this fic. I really like the idea that the curse was suppose to be a simple conversation or something, but Jeff ends up beat up (and beating himself up) by the end of it. Anyways, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
